fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zoomer3539/Danganflipa: Chapter 4 - Despair Foretold (Daily Life)
Previous: Chapter 3 - Smiling Under a Mask of Innocence (Class Trial) Next: Chapter 4 - Despair Foretold (Deadly Life) Welcome back to Danganflipa, my fanmade Danganronpa/Papa Louie series! Last time, Cooper and the other students survived the third class trial. It turns out the person who killed both Timm and Tohru was Utah, the Ultimate Tour Guide. She had a sad sendoff, which led Wylan B to tears, and almost suicide. Now there's only nine students left. What motive will Monokuma provide this time? Let's see... Day #?: ??? Cooper: What? What's that sound? What's that smell? ... Cooper: *pant* *pant* Is everyone okay? What happened to me? ... Cooper: I felt like an untied balloon... my thoughts were going everywhere until I finally ran out of air and fell over. Was this supposed to happen? Where am I? What is Monoku-'' ''... Monokuma: Puhuhu! Sweet dreams, everyone... Day #8: Breakfast Cooper: Sliced in the face... pushed down the Abyss... crushed with a giant soccer ball... struck by barbed wire... poisoned with rubbing alcohol... eaten alive by piranhas... fell down a waterfall... hit over the head with a pot... strangled in midair... smashed and squeezed by a giant metal robot... ''AH! ''I scared myself awake. ... Cooper: *sigh* I'm not ready for another day of this... but shouldn't I be at the point where I trust everyone now? I mean... I trust Akari and she trusts me. I trust Ninjoy, and I trust Wylan B, and Clover, and Chuck... everyone but Gremmie. I pulled myself out of bed, trying to get yesterday's events out of my head. Utah was voted as the blackened and was executed right in front of our eyes. She didn't deserve it because Monokuma forced her to via Despair Spice... poor Wylan B. I hope he's doing okay. I got dressed and left for the dining hall. Akari: Good morning, Cooper. Chuck: H-Hey there... Cooper: Just as I thought. The mood in the room was very gloomy. Ninjoy: You look quite pale... are you okay? Cooper: I don't know... I don't think I can go through another day like this... Ninjoy: Stay strong, Cooper. Allan: Is breakfast being served yet? I'm pretty hungry. Xandra: As am I. Papa Louie's cage has not been lowered yet, so he may still be asleep. Akari: I guess we'll just have to wait for him. Gremmie: So, what should we do in the meantime? Have a nice conversation about our feelings? Allan: I feel like I want to slug you in the eye. Gremmie: Well, that was entertaining. Anyone else? Akari: If nobody else is going to take this seriously, then I guess I will. Cooper: A-Akari? Akari: I feel like we need to get to know each other better, all of us! This way, we can prevent any more killings and betrayals. Gremmie: Hm... my relationship with everyone remains stagnant. However, you can do what you please. Cooper: I'm... I'm for it. Chuck: Yeah! That sounds great! Ninjoy: Not a bad idea... so what shall we do? Akari: Hm... I think I've got an idea. Allan: No more parties. Ever. Akari: No, I'm not stupid enough to throw another party. I was planning on playing card games in the game room by the Abyss. So, what do you say? Xandra: That's a wonderful idea. I must say, I'm quite skilled at cards ever since Gremmie taught me how to play. Gremmie: Oh, is that so? Then you've gotta bring it. Xandra: Bring what? Gremmie: It's... it's an expression. It just means to get competitive. Xandra: Understood! I will bring it! Cooper: We all looked at Xandra with confused faces. Xandra: ...Wh-What...? D-Did I do something wrong...? Cooper: As Xandra sat down and brushed off her tutu, we enjoyed a nice, friendly laugh. Chuck: Hey, Cooper? You came in last, didn't you? I have to show you something. Cooper: Show me what? Chuck: In the Hall of Records. Cooper: ...Where Timm died. Chuck: Relax, his body's been removed. Cooper: I think you're saying that a bit too calmly, Chuck. Chuck: Anyway, here. (opens the door) I updated the gallery of mannequins. Cooper: Oh yeah, I forgot about these! A couple days ago, Chuck and Tohru bought mannequins from the dumbwaiter to use for a mannequin memorial for the deceased. The mannequins were still there when I investigated Timm's murder... it was just Scooter, Alberto, Elle, and Deano then. But now... it looks like Chuck added three more mannequins. Chuck: Last night, I bought these puppies from the dumbwaiter to add to the memorial. See? It even looks like Timm, Tohru, and Utah! Cooper: Really? That was real nice of you. Chuck: Aw, don't mention it. I've gotta say, it was a challenge to find the right wigs for them all. Especially Tohru's, since her hair looks like a wig anyways. Cooper: Jeez... that was too soon. Chuck: What? I know she's dead, but I'm just being honest! See here, I added the inscriptions, just like the other four. Cooper: I bent over and looked under Timm's mannequin. The inscription read, "The glue that held our class together." Tohru's read, "Wanted to unite us by honoring the deceased." And finally, Utah's read, "A friend to everyone. She will be missed dearly." ''Chuck, seriously... this is so thoughtful. Thanks. Chuck: I just wanted to fulfill Tohru's legacy. No biggie. Cooper: ''The two of us walked back to the kitchen. It was then that I noticed that a few people were missing. ''Where's Clover and Wylan B? Akari: Huh? Now that you mention it... Xandra: I hope Wylan B's okay... and Clover did say that she wanted to talk to Wylan B after the trial. Cooper: I'm gonna go look for them. Be right back! ''It took me about ten minutes to search the school. I checked the entire first floor, then the second, then the third. I went back to the first floor to recheck, and then I heard breathing inside the Abyss bathroom. ???: *pant* *pant* ???: How's it feeling? Does it hurt? Cooper: WHAT?! Are those two in the bathroom... tohether? I hestitantly knocked on the door. Clover: Who is it? Cooper: That was undeniably Clover's voice. ''It's Cooper! Is everything okay in there? Clover: J-Just come in... Cooper: ''I opened the door to find Clover kneeling over Wylan B without his shirt off. ''What's... going on here?! Wylan B: C-Cooper... Clover: D-Don't get any weird ideas... I'm trying to doctor him. Cooper: What in the heck happened? Wylan B: ... Clover: I talked to him after the trial, and then he asked me to leave him alone. When I came back to check on him, he was standing without his shirt on with a big cut across his chest, holding a bloody knife in his hand! Cooper: Wylan B... you cut your chest?! Wylan B: ...Yeah... Cooper: But... but... Clover: He fell over after I caught him trying to stab himself again, so I brought him here. I've been with him ever since... Cooper: ''Now that I take a closer look at Clover, I could see black circles under her eyes. She's really committed to helping Wylan B. Wylan B: ... Clover: There's no nurse's office... so I brought him here. I thought that it'd be the best place... there's water for drinking, a toilet for vomiting, and toilet paper as a substitute for bandages. Cooper: You did all that? Clover: I had to... I didn't know what was going on in Wylan B's head, but... I had to help him! Or else he'd bleed out in the courtroom. Wylan B: ...Thanks... Clover... Clover: *sigh* You're welcome... are you feeling better? Wylan B: ...Get me... Mono... kuma... Clover: Okay, I'll get him. He should be able to fix you up. Cooper: No, I'll get him. You stay here and watch over Wylan B. Clover: Yeah, that sounds best. Cooper: Wylan B... cut his chest...? I still can't believe it. I tried not to think about it as I ran towards the dining hall, where everyone was waiting for me. Akari: Did you find them? Cooper: Yeah... they're in the Abyss bathroom. Gremmie: Doing what? Cooper: Wylan B cut himself... Ninjoy: Oh? Chuck: Y-You serious? Why? Cooper: I don't know... but I need Monokuma to help heal him. Monokuma: What? You needed me? Allan: It looks like Wylan B is in need of care. Cooper: He cut his chest and Clover's taking care of him in the Abyss bathroom. Can you help him? Monokuma: I mean, the nurse's office hasn't been unlocked yet... Xandra: So there is a nurse's office then. Which floor is it on? Hopefully the fourth. Monokuma: Actually, yeah... it's on the fourth floor. But unfortunately, you guys won't be able to visit the fourth floor until tomorrow! Xandra: What? Ninjoy: That can't be right. We investigate the new floors the first day after surviving a class trial. Why are you preventing us from visiting the fourth floor? Monokuma: The entire fourth floor itself is my new motive. Simple as that. Chuck: That settles it! I'm staying on the first three floors. Cooper: I second that! We're not falling for your tricks anymore, Monokuma. Monokuma: Puhuhu... that's cute. You think you have a choice. PAAAAHAHAHA!!! Allan: Ugh... this bear... anyways, you have a patient to take care of. Monokuma: Or... I could just let him bleed out and we could have another class trial. Ninjoy: And let your precious motive go to waste? I think not. Go help Wylan B. Monokuma: Okay... give me a sec. Cooper: Wh-? Monokuma ran away and reappeared with a stethescope. ''What's going on, Monokuma? Monokuma: I'm not Monokuma! I'm Dr. Killgood! Just leave the rest to me! Gremmie: What the heck kind of name is that...? Monokuma: We gotta get this patient to the Monokuma Hospital ER and get him under 24 hour observation, stat! Cooper: Please don't make this into a joke... this is serious stuff. Monokuma: Hey, Dr. Killgood doesn't make jokes. The only joke I make is whenever I actually let my patients live, and then I tell them my name and watch them freak out. It's hilarious, lemme tell ya. Buh-bye! Cooper: ''With that, Dr. Kil- Monokuma ran out of the dining hall towards the Abyss. Xandra: I didn't know there was a hospital here. Ninjoy: He's most likely taking Wylan B to that nurse's office on the fourth floor. Even though we aren't allowed up there, I'm sure patients need to go there. Chuck: Is that right? Ninjoy: I wouldn't think that it'd be possible for us to visit the fourth floor until tomorrow unless another one of us gets hurt. Akari: That sounds about right. So where's Clover? Clover: (knocks on door) Is everyone here? Cooper: Yeah, just in time. We're about to start breakfast. Papa Louie's cage came down from the ceiling and he gave us pancakes yet again. I ordered the same thing as usual. I thanked Papa Louie for fixing my breakfast and sat down at my usual spot at the table, but... I was only sitting beside one person; Akari. Akari: How's everyone doing? Xandra: Not so good. I'm worried for Wylan B. Clover: He's doing fine... we shouldn't ignore him, but I have a feeling that he'll be okay under Monokuma's care. Allan: What's that supposed to mean? Clover: I mean, if Monokuma killed Wylan B while caring for him... wouldn't that mess up the killing game? Ninjoy: Besides, he's always saying how he can't commit murder unless somebody breaks the rules. Cooper: I could only hang my head down while eating my pancakes. I couldn't stop thinking about Wylan B and Utah... and the great lengths Clover took just to take care of Wylan B. Clover: ... Chuck: Hey, why's everyone so down? Akari: Yeah... we should hold our heads up high! Think about it... we're alive! We have a chance to survive! Cooper: But... it's only the fourth floor. Do you really think an escape will be up there? Akari: No, considering that the fourth floor itself is the motive... but the best way to survive is to disobey Monokuma. Xandra: Are you sick? If we do that, then we will get executed on the spot. Akari: Participating in a motive isn't part of the rules. I say at the end of the day, we need to lock ourselves somewhere. Cooper: L-Lock ourselves down here? Akari: Of course. Where did Utah get the handcuffs for Timm's murder? Allan: In that dumbwaiter? Akari: Exactly. My plan is, at the end of the day, let's all meet up. I'll volunteer to handcuff myself to the wall, and someone else can handcuffs theirselves to my arm, and so on until the last student remains. Xandra: What kind of plan is that? Akari: It's a simple plan. That way, Monokuma won't be able to make us to go the fourth floor. We'll all be handcuffed to the wall. Gremmie: Stop right there. Akari: What was that...? Gremmie: Where would you be handcuffed to? I hope you don't mean the Hall of Records? Akari: O-Of course I mean the Hall of Records. It's a perfect place to use handcuffs, cuz that's where Timm was handcuffed. Gremmie: No, that's not such a good idea. Chuck: H-He's right! We'll get possessed by Timm's angry spirit, seeking revenge on Utah! AHHHH!!! Xandra: Fool... Utah is dead. Timm would have no need to return to our domain if both of them are dead. Chuck: Y-Y-Y-You're serious...?! Clover: Yeah... THAT'S what's wrong with what Chuck said. Akari: So we shouldn't stay in the Hall of Records overnight just because of some superstition? Lame. Gremmie: No. I'm trying to prevent us all from getting killed. Cooper: Meaning? Gremmie: It's against the rules to sleep anywhere other than the dorms. Rule #5 says so. Allan: He's correct. "Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras and monitors." Akari: Kh-! Gremmie: So, if you want to follow through with your plan, we'll have to all sleep in either our own dorms or the same dorm. Akari: Okay... the legs of our beds are made out of metal, so we should handcuff ourselves to the legs. Chuck: But first, maybe we should split the groups up. Like, guys in one room and girls in the other. Cooper: I'll volunteer to have my room to be the guys' room. Akari: No... that's too obvious. If Monokuma tries to find us, our rooms will be the first place we look. Our best option is to sleep in a dorm belonging to a dead classmate. Allan: Then maybe boys will sleep in Deano's room and girls will sleep in Elle's. Chuck: Why those two? Allan: Those two seemed responsible. I'm sure even up until their death, they kept their room clean and suitable for visitors. Chuck: Makes sense. (everyone throws away plates) So now what do we do? Gremmie: Monokuma says that we have 24 hours until the fourth floor opens. Akari: In that case, let's take today to be our free day. Clover: A free day? Akari: I want to build trust with everyone. So we have to get to know each other a little more. We've gotta work together to defy Monokuma! Now who's with me? Cooper: I'm with her. If there's anything we need, it's a day like today. Ninjoy: I'm in. Clover: Me too! Chuck: Same! Let's go... wait, where do we go? Akari: Let's all go to the game room and play a quick game of cards. Anybody know Crazy 8s? Xandra: Crazy 8s? What's that? Gremmie: Let's go, Xandra. Once you're finished in the game room, you're gonna be the Ultimate Cards Player! Xandra: A-And give up my talent?! Never! Gremmie: It's just a figure of speech... c'mon! You ARE going to allow me to play, aren't you, Akari? Akari: I would rather you not play, but... fine, you can. If there's anything I would wish for, it would be to trust you. Gremmie: How thoughtful. Now let's go. Cooper: We all ran towards the game room. Akari set up the cards and we played several games of Crazy 8s. Xandra got a bit too excited and pulled out her X-Wand. Gremmie had to walk her back to her room to put it back. We laughed and played some more. Eventually we got bored and began to play pool and video games. Finally, we were wiped out. Akari: Man... that was quite a sesh! Xandra: I'm running low... on power... I need rest. Chuck: Huh. She's usually saying that about her X-Wand, and now it's about her! Cooper: Maybe we should have some time to ourselves. Ninjoy: Then we can all come back and play some more games. That's a good idea. Akari: Okay, see you guys in a bit! Gremmie: Bye... Cooper: I returned to my room and played about ten minutes of MonoRPG. Then I got a text from Ninjoy on Monochat. NINJOY: Hey Cooper? Can we get together? I need to talk. COOPER: Yeah, of course. Where should we meet? NINJOY: You're in your room, right? COOPER: Yeah. NINJOY: Stay there. I'll come to you. Ninjoy has logged out. Cooper: I wonder what Ninjoy wants to talk to me about. I hope it's not about last time we got together. FREE TIME: Ninjoy #4 Cooper: Ninjoy knocked three times on my door. They seemed a bit loud... must mean that her reason for meeting me is urgent. ''Come in. Ninjoy: ...Hey... Cooper: You wanted to talk? Ninjoy: Sort of... I just wanted to talk, and hang out... but mostly talk. Cooper: ''Should I invite Ninjoy to hang out? She seems quite hesitant to talk to me... I'll help her calm down. Ninjoy: I'll grab a chair. Cooper: I spent the day having a nice conversation with Ninjoy. It looks like Ninjoy and I grew a little closer. But... she still had something on her mind. Ninjoy: ... Cooper: Ninjoy? Didn't you want to talk to me about something? Ninjoy: Yeah, I'm just not sure how to say it... Cooper: Go ahead. Ninjoy: I'm sorry... about last time. I really didn't mean to get violent with you. Cooper: I forgive you... it's my bad for pushing you to tell me why you became a ninja. Ninjoy: Why would you do something like that? Cooper: I don't know... I guess I just wanted to get to know you better. Ninjoy: Really? ...That response seems very genuine... Cooper: Cuz that's how I really feel. I'm sorry to try to force an answer out of you. Ninjoy: ...Can I trust you? Cooper: Huh? Trust me? I mean, of course you can. Ninjoy: Okay then... Cooper: Why did you want to trust me? Ninjoy: Actually, now that our previous matters have been cast aside... I need your help. Cooper: My help? With what? Ninjoy: Just answer this simple question... you'll see why in a minute. Cooper: Okay. Shoot. Ninjoy: If you could use one word to describe me, what would it be? Cooper: Does she want an opinion of herself? I think I may know where this is heading... ''There's so many words to describe you, Ninjoy... like mysterious, caring, serious... Ninjoy: Oh... I see... Cooper: What's the matter? Did you not like those answers? Ninjoy: It's not that... it's just I feel like... Cooper: Like what? Ninjoy: ...Like... I can be improved somehow... Cooper: Improved? Ninjoy: The only way that I can become friends with somebody is by earning trust. Cooper: Really? Ninjoy: My exterior is very hostile, but behind this mask... is a pretty lonely girl. Cooper: I'm sorry... Ninjoy: So... how should I improve myself? Cooper: What? You're making me choose? Ninjoy: Yeah. It shouldn't be too hard. I want people to see me and say, "She looks really nice. I want to be friends with her!" Cooper: I understand now... the best solution would be for you to take off your disguise, but you can't do that. Ninjoy: Exactly. Now... Cooper: ''How should Ninjoy present herself to be more friendly? Ninjoy: But... you really think that that'll make me seem more friendly? Cooper: Definitely. It's amazing how far something as small as a smile can go. Ninjoy: Really...? Cooper: It doesn't even take that many muscles to smile. Ninjoy: How can I do that...? Cooper: Well... maybe I could tell you a joke? Ninjoy: ...? Cooper: Like... you know the one about the chicken crossing the road, right? Ninjoy: Everybody does. Cooper: Okay then. Why did the chicken cross the beach? Ninjoy: ...To get to the other side. Cooper: To get to the other tide. Ninjoy: Oh... I see... how idiotic. Cooper: J-Jeez...! Ninjoy: I better get going. I need some time to think about this. Cooper: Okay. See you later. I feel like I'm getting to know Ninjoy a little better. I waved to Ninjoy and she left my room. I guess I could go hang out with someone else. FREE TIME: Xandra #1 Cooper: Maybe I can go find Xandra. We haven't gotten to know each other yet, so we could hang out. I checked my e-Handbook and found her in my lounge. So I went over there and found her sitting in a chair, all alone. Xandra: Hello, Cooper. I hope you don't mind me being here... I've actually become quite fond of this lounge. Cooper: Should I invite Xandra to hang out? Of course, I don't want her to feel lonely. Xandra: Please, have a seat. I will run to the dining hall and fetch us some sandwiches. Cooper: Ah, sounds good. I spent the day hanging out with Xandra over sandwiches. However, they tasted a bit weird. I quietly ate my sandwiches, but I didn't want to say anything or else she'll think I'm rude. It looks like Xandra and I grew a little closer. Xandra: Now, that was a fine snack. I shall be taking my leave. Excuse me. Cooper: Ah-! Wait, Xandra. Xandra: What is it...? Cooper: I mean, the sandwiches were good and all, but... don't you want to chat some? Xandra: Chat? As in, have a conversation? Cooper: What else could I mean by "chat?" The french word for cat? ''Is there a problem with that? Xandra: I'm afraid so. It appears that I am not experienced in conversations as you are. Because of this, it would benefit both of us for me to leave. (about to leave) Cooper: (fast) What's your life like? Xandra: Pardon? Cooper: ''Aw crap, that came off a bit desperate... ''Tell me about your life. Xandra: I do enjoy telling my stories... Cooper: ''Good, it looks like I've got her interested. Xandra: As you hopefully already know, I am Princess Xandra, of the Kingdom of X. Cooper: Where is this Kingdom of X exactly? Is it imaginary? Xandra: F-Fool! The Kingdom of X is not a figment of my imagination! It is the beloved kingdom beyond this realm where I was raised... and soon it will be mine. Cooper: Beyond this realm? Xandra: The Kingdom of X resides in another universe known as Munchmore. Cooper: Pffpft... (about to laugh) Xandra: What is so humorous? Cooper: N-Nothing... go on. Xandra: Well, I was raised by the inhabitants of the Kingdom of X, the Xeppers. Ever since I was little, it was always me, my twin brother, and the Xeppers. Cooper: What about your parents? Xandra: It's strange, really... I don't remember anything about my parents. Cooper: But... you were born in the Kingdom of X, right? So your parents must be there somewhere. Xandra: That's impossible. As far as I know, Xolo and I are the only humans living in the Kingdom of X. Cooper: Is that so? So Xolo's your brother, right? Doesn't that make him the Prince of the Kingdom of X? Xandra: That is correct. I know that in your world, kings usually take control over the kingdom. Cooper: I think so... I don't really pay attention in history class. Xandra: However, in my kingdom, the female line of royalty claims the kingdom rather than the males. In the Kingdom of X, women are respected for all the hard work they put into raising children, planting crops, and cooking the food for us. Of course, the women were all Xeppers... Cooper: So that makes you the only female human in the Kingdom of X? Xandra: Will I ever be able to live up to their standards...? Cooper: Of course you will. You'll be a great leader! Xandra: Only time will tell, I suppose. Empty praise will get me nowhere. Cooper: ...Well then. Xandra: Speaking of the Xeppers making food... do you know what kind of sandwiches I made? Cooper: What kind? I opened the sandwich to find a rainbow-colored sauce spread across the bread. ''It looks like... Cooper: No... it's just that the Pancakeria has Flavor X Drizzle at New Year's. Xandra: Oh... do you know anything about my kingom at all? Cooper: ''I should say no, but... no. I'll say something else. ''I didn't. Until I met you. Xandra: O-Oh... Cooper: And you can teach me more about your kingdom later. I want to hear your story. Xandra: I understand. Let's get together again and we'll discuss more. Cooper: Don't sweat it, okay? I'll make the snacks next time. ''We bid each other goodbye and I went back to my room to sleep for lunch. I feel like I'm getting to know Xandra a little better. ... ... ... Cooper: Ugh... what time is it? Five something... maybe I can try to wake myself up and see someone else. So far, I'm loving this killing-game-free day. FREE TIME: Allan #1 Cooper: As much as I didn't want to do it, I thought I should hang out with Allan. He was in his Study Center... his face was circling around his room... he must be practicing skating. I took the elevator up to his room and knocked on his door. When he skated over to the door to open it, he didn't look very happy. Allan: Is something wrong? Cooper: Should I invite Allan to hang out? Okay... I may regret this later. Allan: Tch... to think that someone like you would come up to me and ask me to hang out! ...Come in, maybe I can teach you how to skate. Cooper: I spent the day learning how to ice skate with Allan. Of course, he was way better than me, and I fell on my head a few times... but I pushed through. It looks like Allan and I grew a little closer. Allan: You're quite persistent, aren't you, Cooper? Cooper: Y-Yeah... meaning what exactly? Allan: "Meaning what exactly?" I have to answer that simple question for you... you fell on your head a good seven times! Cooper: Oh yeah... I thought seven was supposed to be the lucky number. Allan: If you need a break, let me know. Cooper: Actually, I can take a break. Allan: Alright. Cooper: Allan skated to the wall and leaned on it. I had to feel my way across the wall to get to him. He scoffed as I finally got over there. Allan: ...Hey. Cooper: H-Hey... Allan: So? How was your first skate? Cooper: It wasn't very good... sorry. Allan: That much is obvious... but let me tell you something. I don't know if you already knew this, but I'm known for my determination. Cooper: While playing hockey? Allan: And in life. I'm known for being determined at life, too. Cooper: Why would you need to be determined at life? You're not struggling to get by or anything, are you? Allan: Well, I suppose you could say that... but that's for another time. Cooper: Now that we're talking about his past, it would be a good time to ask if he knows anything about the bad thing that happened in Allan's past... I mean, it may be a lie, but if both Monokuma and Gremmie confirmed it, then... I don't know... Allan: You're deep in thought. Cooper: Oh, it's nothing. I'm just thinking about what Monokuma and Gremmie said about you. Allan: They said I did something terrible... I don't remember doing anything like that. Cooper: ... Allan: I know I'm a mean person, but... if they were talking about something as mild as that... then they're bluffing. Cooper: They wouldn't. You know that. Allan: I guess you're right... but don't expect me to believe that so easily. Cooper: ...I get it. Allan: Well, it was nice talking to you... I guess. Cooper: Okay... see you later. Allan: And... and... and you can come back if you feel like skating some more. I won't mind toughing you up some. Cooper: I'll think about it. That actually went better than I thought. I feel like I'm getting to know Allan a little better. I returned to my room, only to realize that Dinner was about to start. Day #8: Dinner Monokuma: Is everyone here? Cooper: I heard Monokuma ask the students inside the dining hall. I heard him and opened the door pretty quickly. ''I'm here, I'm here... Clover: What a showy entrance. Akari: Looks like we're just missing Wylan B and Allan. Gremmie: Speaking of which... Monokuma. How's Wylan B doing? Monokuma: He's doing fine. I check on him frequently. You'll be able to see him tomorrow. Akari: *cough* You can't make us *cough* Monokuma: Look, you're all going to the fourth floor eventually. It's not like you have control over it. This motive's pretty powerfuuuuul! Akari: We don't have to go if the floor itself is the motive! Cooper: ''I thought a fight was about to start, but thankfully, he saved the mood. Allan: I'm here... can we eat? I'm starving. Cooper: Allan, you don't have to be so rude. Papa Louie's right there, you know. (points at cage) Papa Louie: ... Monokuma: But, anyways, it's November 1st, so let's celebrate with a Thanksgiving dinner! Xandra: That doesn't even make any sense! Today isn't Thanksgiving! Monokuma: Hush. Get in line, we're having pizza. Cooper: I didn't even care about what place I was in line. I just ordered my food, thanked Papa Louie for fixing it, and ate quietly. It still felt weird only sitting next to one person. Man, I hope Wylan B's okay. Ninjoy: So, I'd like to discuss the plan that Ak- Akari: N-Ninjoy! Shh! Monokuma: Hm? Wuzzafuzzabow? Chuck: What was that? Monokuma: What's the fuss about. Chuck: Oooohhh... never do that again. Akari: Monokuma, could you please leave? Monokuma: Leave? Why would I? Cooper: Akari turned to me and winked. I knew what she was talking about. ''You've gotta go check on Wylan B! It might be dangerous to leave him alone! Akari: And it wouldn't do for a killing game participant to die... without being killed or executed? Monokuma: *gasp* You're right! I've gotta leave STAT! (disappears) Gremmie: That should buy us some time. Ninjoy, what did you want to talk about? Ninjoy: Well... I wanted to bring up Akari's plan. Akari: Uh-huh. And what about it? '''Danganflipa: Chapter 4 - Despair Foretold (Deadly Life)' coming soon! Vote below for who you think will survive, and for who you want to have the next free time events. Who Do You Think Survives the Killing School Life? (this will determine who will have the free time events for Chapter 5) Ninjoy, Ultimate Thief Wylan B, Ultimate Rapper Akari, Ultimate Biker Xandra, Ultimate Guardian Allan, Ultimate Hockey Player Chuck, Ultimate Model Clover, Ultimate Percussionist Gremmie, Ultimate Surfer Category:Blog posts